When I see you again
by GWTW16
Summary: This is a modern version of the sequel to Gone With the Wind. Eighteen years have passed by since Rhett and Scarlett has seen each other. Rhett is struggling, while Scarlett this a thriving. Can Scarlett forgive Rhett and move on or will he win her back? Especially when she's hiding something from him that could change everything.


A/N: Hey, guys you don't have to read this if you don't want to. I just finished Gone with the wind, and I read the squeal last year. This my MODERN adaptation of what happens after Rhett and Scarlett go their separate ways…...Again if you don't like this you totally don't have to read this. This idea have been swimming around my head since I read the sequel. I DO NOT OWN " GONE WITH THE WIND" it is a masterpiece of Margaret Mitchell. I imagined Ross to be David Gandy, Charlie to be Tim Matheson, Rhett as Timothy Dalton, and Scarlett as Joanne Whalley, but with green eyes lol.

Rhett could not believe what he was seeing there was the woman he once loved, and still does. " Scarlett a doctor? Impossible he thought to himself. It has been 18 years since he'd last seen her and she doesn't look a day older. Here he was sitting in his mom's hospital room and looking at Scarlett. Rhett was snapped out of his thoughts when Ross spoke up.

" Rhett, are you okay?"

" Yes, I'm fine…."

" Big brother you look like you'd seen a ghost…."

" I think I might have…."

" Who is it….?"

" Scarlett…."

" Wait, Scarlett as in The Scarlett O'Hara!" Ross yelled.

" Ross, quiet down! I am not sure it might not be her, just a look alike!" Rhett hissed at his brother.

" I'm sorry man, I wanted to meet the woman that captured your stone cold heart!" Ross teased and Rhett punched his arm.

" Boys…" Rhett's mother spoke up.

" Sorry mamma he started it!" Ross spoke up.

" I don't care who did I'm going to finish it!" Miss Eleanor smiled. She loved her boys and was so proud of them. Though she worried about them a lot. Rhett, not having luck with women. While Ross she hated to admit used women and moved on like it was nothing.

Eleanor always liked Scarlett, she is the only woman is right for her son, but that is gone now. She never understood why Rhett let Scarlett go, especially when he is still very much in love with her. When Eleanor head about the divorce, she was so shocked to say the least. When Scarlett came to Charleston to win Rhett, Eleanor was sure it would work, but then there was Anne. Just thinking about her made Elanor want to puke. To act all innocent and later on be complete opposite of what people thought she was. She had everyone fooled, even Rhett.

Rhett still longed for and his mother knew it. After all Eleanor was the one who paid for Scarlett medical school tuition when Rhett acted in anger and took all of Scarlett's money, and left her only with their house in Atlanta. Eleanor was proud of Scarlett and all that she'd done, she just wish she can tell Rhett what Scarlett had made her swear to secrecy about. Coming out of her thoughts Eleanor realized that Rhett has become anxious to find out if it is Scarlett or not. Eleanor has kept track of Scarlett career and it was impressive, she is now a world renowned surgeon and has won countless awards.

"Rhett darling are you okay?" Eleanor asked.

" Yes, mother I am alright I just need some air….." With that Rhett walked out of his mother's room. He tried to see if he could find Scarlett, but she was nowhere in sight. After a while Rhett gave up and went to go get coffee. Coming back from getting coffee there was a commotion, in the wing his mother was in so Rhett rushed towards it. When it wasn't his mother, Rhett was relieved. Then he heard what seemed to be one of the best things he's heard in awhile.

"Code Blue. Doctor O'Hara please come to 4 North, Doctor O'Hara to 4 North." All of a sudden doctors rushed passed him and one of them was Scarlett. Rhett found himself going closer to the room where Scarlett was frantically trying to save the patient's life.

" Come on Amanda don't give up on me now! AGAIN!" Scarlett shocked the girl again, and it was no luck. Rhett watched in amazement and he looked at a very grown up Scarlett and wanted to get to know this new Scarlett. She was so beautiful, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

At the end Scarlett was able to save the girl's life and Rhett was so proud of her. She was calmed and knew exactly what to do. He missed Scarlett so much it hurt to see that she was fine without him. When she vanished out of nowhere, Rhett thought she was punishing him. So in order to punish her, he sent her the divorce papers. To his surprise they came back signed without any demands. On the note it said " I'm sorry for everything, I let you go, be happy, and I hope you find a wife that isn't a horrible person like me."

Out of anger Rhett married Anne, and only for her to cheat on him and leave him for another man. Took a quarter of his money along with it. When Scarlett came out Rhett hid behind a plant and observed her from afar. God she was so beautiful. She looked at a few papers and someone said something in her ear and she was gone. Rhett returned to his mother's room and was very quiet.

" BRO! DID YOU SEE SCARLETT? SHE WAS A BEAST!" Ross yelled.

" Yes, I did…."

" Do you miss her?..."

" Every single damn day!" Rhett said with so much emotion in his voice.

" I'm sorry bro…"

" No, it's okay I brought it upon myself….." A while later Rhett dozed off and was awakened by Scarlett's beautiful voice.

" Hello, Mrs. Butler it's nice to see you again!" Scarlett smiled and she opened Elanor's chart. Completely ignoring Rhett.

" Do you mind if we have our interns in here Mrs. Butler?" Scarlett asked.

" It's Eleanor and no I don't at all." Eleanor smiled at Scarlett. Rhett watched as Scarlett full of confidence and the way she talked to the interns with respect blew him away.

" Esophagectomy is a very risky surgery Miss Eleanor, are you sure you want to go through with it?" Scarlett asked.

" Yes, I am quite sure…"

" Ladies and gentlemen can anyone tell me why an Esophagectomy is a risky surgery?" No one spoke up so Scarlett continued.

" Anyone….someone….." Then a small voice spoke up.

" It's risky because you have to reconstruct the area between the stomach and the healthy part of the esophagus…..Also there can be leakage of the fluid from the stomach or esophagus…" The girl shyly said.

" Very good Alexis…." Scarlett turned around to another doctor and said " I like her, gonna turn out just like her mother." She smiled at the girl and nodded. Once the interns filed out and it was just Scarlett and a man who couldn't be older than 45 stayed behind.

" Miss Eleanor this is Dr. Charlie Caldwell, he's going to be the anesthesiologist that will be with me during your surgery, he just has some questions for you." Scarlett smiled. Charlie introduced himself.

" Alright Miss Eleanor, if you need anything else please feel free to ask the desk to page me. I will see you later babe." Scarlett smiled at Charlie. It was like someone took a knife and stabbed into Rhett's heart. Scarlett was romantically involved with this man, and Rhett's anger rose quickly. Just then two kids knocked on the door and yelled " MOM!" and ran to hug Scarlett.

" Scarlett just got back from a conference and had to come straight to the hospital since we were short staffed and she's head of general surgery.' Charlie explained.

Rhett couldn't believe what he was seeing Scarlett had more kids and they were twins. They looked about 16 or 17 Rhett wasn't too sure. After the two kids calmed down Scarlett walked him over to Eleanor and introduced them.

" Miss Eleanor I'd like you to meet my twins, Jerry short for Gerald and Julia…." The kids both shook Miss Eleanor's, Rhett's, and Ross's hand. Rhett was impressed they were so well mannered. So many questions were running through Rhett's head. Like " Where they Charlie's kids? Were they adopted? Who was this woman standing in front of him….?"

Then Julia spoke up. " Mom can we get Chinese for dinner?"

" Yeah Scar we should….." Charlie chimed in.

" You know how I feel about us eating greasy food…"

" Mamma…..please…." Jerry gave Scarlett the puppy eyes.

" Okay, fine you all win."

" How about you guys go pick it up, and Charlie and I will come home as soon as we can?"

" Sounds good mom! Let's go Jerry I'm hungry!" Julia pulled Jerry out of the room.

" Sorry about that my kids are very active…" Scarlett laughed.

" They are beautiful Scarlett and well mannered…"

" Thank you Miss Eleanor….. Well I have to make my rounds, it was nice seeing you again Miss Eleanor, Rhett…." Scarlett finally looked at Rhett and gave him a small smile. Then she walked out thinking this was going to be an interesting few days.


End file.
